


All You Ever Wanted [Podfic]

by KyeAbove



Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Kenta grew up bitter towards Kaitou KID, believing him in part responsible for his father’s death. Now a teenager, faced with KID alone with him on a roof, he only wants answers.A dialogue drama adaption of the first chapter of Somewhere In The Past.
Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726024
Kudos: 5





	All You Ever Wanted [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere In The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810977) by [KyeAbove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove). 



> This is a first podfic so its not the best as I hope I can one day be. As well, forgive some of the voice acting as me and the other voice actor have mad respect now for those who can actually voice act. 
> 
> Only the first chapter will be adapted like this since the rest of the story has too many voices to do.

[Currently hosted on Tumblr](https://kaitoukye.tumblr.com/post/620597995941019648/kenta-grew-up-bitter-towards-kaitou-kid-believing)


End file.
